


Flash

by Cloakseeker



Series: Moments We Share [15]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. Andy Eaton asks his parents for a dog. Maybe three's the charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

Flash

Tris' POV

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we get a dog?"

I look at my son who looks at me with pleading eyes. We had this discussion several times before over the years. He first asked for a puppy after he saw one in the faction less sector when he visited Evelyn with his father. He was so enchanted by the little fur ball that he pleaded and whined, but we had to refuse him because he was too young to take care of a puppy. Besides back then I was pregnant with our daughter. I couldn't take care of a toddler, a newborn and a puppy. Not to mention keep the house clean, do my duty as a leader and be a wife. That was just too much.

The next time he came to us was after Rose turned two and I was pregnant again, this time with the twins. Andy was only four years old then and he was still too young to take care of another living being. He pouted, he cried, he told us we love the twins more than him and that did it. Tobias was at a loss of words, but I was packed with hormones and I called Evelyn to come pick him up. I didn't tell any of them anything and packed his little bag. I explained to her what I was trying to do and she tried to calm me down. Andy didn't leave the apartment that night. I knew I overreacted the moment I uttered the words to my mother-in-law, but I couldn't help it. Sometimes my little boy is just like his father: a stubborn idiot. But they are both my stubborn idiots and I love them. However, I was so upset that I couldn't even talk to any of them. Tobias later told me that Andy felt so guilty for upsetting me that he promised he would never ask for a dog again.

Until today. He is almost six years old. As a matter of fact his birthday is next week and Tobias and I discussed the matter again. Andy is responsible for his young age and helps a lot around the house. He listens to both me and my husband and he loves his younger siblings a lot. I don't think there is another big brother in this city who loves his younger brother and sisters so much as my son.

"I'll have to talk to dad about this" I say without looking at him and resume cooking. He doesn't say another word after that.

That same night after the kids went to bed and my husband was especially happy to be home I told him about Andy's request.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" he asks.

"Of course not. It's a surprise" I say smiling , although I doubt he can see it since he is spooning me. He kisses my bare shoulder and tickles me with his stubble.

"Mom promised to bring his present early that morning. I will keep it in my office until the time comes."

"Good. He's going to freak out" I say with a little laugh.

"Probably, but so will the others" he says with a chuckle.

Andy woke up early on the day of his birthday. He promised to help me with the snacks because we had guests coming over. The party with his friends wouldn't start until three p.m., but both my parents and Evelyn would come over for lunch so we had to prepare everything. Tobias left after he received a phone call from Evelyn and I send Andy upstairs to wake his siblings who were still sound asleep.

Lunch was great, especially since we hadn't had a family lunch with the grandparents in a while. When the time came for presents I stalled a little to give Tobias enough time to go and get our present for our son. In the meantime, he opened up the gift from my parents, which is a racing kart my father made and my mom helped paint. Andy and his friends all got excited after they saw an animated movie and decided to build some themselves. Dad explains how it's working, since it doesn't have an actual engine. After that he opens Evelyn's gift, which is a new baseball bat plus a new watch. Andy thanked his grandparents for the gifts hugging each and every one of them.

"Why don't we get gifts?" Jo, my youngest daughter, asks me.

"It's Andy's birthday. On your birthday you get gifts and he doesn't" I explain, hoping she will understand and drop it.

"Mom, where's dad?" Andy asks when he notices Tobias' absence.

"Right here, buddy" Tobias says as he comes in with the small box. I haven't seen the puppy yet but Tobias assures me his an adorable little fur ball. I smile at my husband as he holds the box in one arm and picks up our oldest son with the other. "This right here is from mom and me" he says as he sets Andy down once they reach the living room. He puts the box down and we hear a little bark. Andy looks up from the box and looks at his father, his expression so much like Tobias' when he is confused. Then we hear another bark and Andy seems to understand what is hiding inside the box. He gently opens it and the most adorable little chocolate lab puppy wiggles its tail.

"Is he really mine?" Andy asks in disbelief and looks from his dad to me. I nod. "Thank you, mom, thank you, dad" he says excited and hugs me first and then his father.

"Happy birthday, son" Tobias says with a proud smile on his face.

Andy picks the little puppy up and inspects it. Of course the other three are just as curious as their big brother and all four of them spend the next two hours playing with the little energy bundle that Andy named Flash, because the little thing runs around so fast that the kids can barely chase him.

We all laugh and have fun and Flash is the highlight of the day even among Andy's friends. That night we allow Andy to sleep with the dog in his bed but Tobias told him that tomorrow they would go to the pet store and buy everything the little stinker needs. Andy thanks us one more time before sleep claims him and we too can go to bed. What a lovely addition to our family.


End file.
